originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Birch
Juniper Birch is an Original character created by Athorment on January 10th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy as well as the Eighth Student. Application Info Character Application Name: Juniper Birch Age: '''245 Years Old '''Height: 6'3 (1.91m) in Monster Form. 6' in Human Form. Monster type: Leshachikha They are a Female-only tall woodland spirit in Slavic Mythology who protects wild animals and forests that can transform into any plant from the place they reside in. Grade: Freshman Glamor item: '''Necklace '''Characters Major: Herbology Current Classes: None Passed Classes: None Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia Natural weapons: '''Bark body '''Trained weapons: None Weakness: Fire, Axes, thunder, herbicids, Extreme hot and cold weather, blunt force. Major Skills: * Super Strength - That granted by having a body made of Wood. The swings of a tree can pack a punch but are prone to recoil damage and thus breaking her limbs if overdone due to lack of nerves. * Limb Regrowth - If cut, limbs can regenerate. This usually takes from months to a year so it's a skill that is not really exploited much. * Healing Bubbles - she can blow a few bubbles with an antiseptic which can be a bit sticky, but may stop bleeding. These don't instant heal and rather prevent infection. Minor Skills: * Bark Bending - Her body secreetes a sustance that turns wood into a slightly more moldable composition. This only works on the wood she grows on herself and is but the reason behind her capability to be a living tree. She can also use this to hide and try to pass as a normal tree. * Wooden Hard body - Is covered by it in a similar fashion Human's wear clothing (Except it's obviously thicker) * Ingrained rooting - "Feet" can be used to clutch the ground and other areas to remain standing and difficult to trip. Using this, it is entirely possible for her to walk on walls and even the ceiling, but since it's quite a delicate feat due to gravity... this tends to be super slow so dont expect to see it often Personality: Accepts what's given, candid, thoughtful, cooperative, courteous, flexible, scattered, friendly, humble, modest, perfects, responsible, self-directed, indifferent, sincere, socail approval required, systematic, trusting. Likes: Water (Drinks it in large quantities, always keeps a bottle in human form), clothing and fashion, plants, exploring, watching & learning. Dislikes: fire, chemicals, axes, technology, large crowds. Character's Background: From a very young age she has noticed the different looks that humans and other creatures like them change in contrast to other forest creatures like wolves and plants. It was interesting that the same humanoid could just use a "piece of clothing" to change their looks instead of waiting months, she quickly became interested in them. Practicing, she tried to immitate their styles by bending her wooden cover until eventually getting a mastery of this. People would come and find all these interesting looking trees. In turn, she would get to see them wearing all sorts of outfits. She was later called upon by the elders, who told her she was bringing more and more attention to the forest and in consequence, she was to blame for the trash dropped and the damaged caused by the humans. She decided to stop and everything returned to normal until a particular human came with all the intention of researching the patterns. Her curiosity got her and she changed the looks on some trees. What she did not expected is for the man to come with lumberjacks. Scared of the axes, she let herself fall so that she wouldnt be "cut down". This called the researcher's attention and was taken to a botanic university in America. There she would hear interesting conversations that she didnt quite understand, but the casual chattery between the scientists allowed her to learn about humanity. For a couple of years the scientists were rather laidback about messing with plants. but when they reached an enough understanding they began to probe them. Knowing that she must not be discovered, she pleaded for someone to help her. It was then that a letter to an Academy invited her to meet other monsters. The magic in the enveloped allowed her to escape by enchanting the lab's cameras and once outside she made her way out of town. Wanting to learn more about humans, she waited a couple of years while watching in the forest before finally deciding to go to the monster academy. Roleplay Info: Literature Example: Gabriela wandered through the corridors of the School. This place was to become her home for a couple of years if she did decide to stay. After spending what felt like an eternity alone and isolated in the woods, a sigh of relaxation escaped her mouth. It did feel good to be indoors once again, but there was something different this time. Lauren's ring, the last possession she had of her time with her creator, has been now enchanted by the Headmistress and as a result the Golem girl was experiencing a wide range of new experiences now that she could not only masquerade her stone demeanor, but could actually blend in and pass as anything but a living Statue. "I Believe I'll be staying" she said as the warm sensation in her heart told her to give this academy a shot. Script Example: Gabriela: "I wonder if others will accept me now" she said to no one in particular, still with strong memories present in her mind. "I'll see if i can room with Celestina. She is pretty and strong. Perhaps we can be friends" She turned back to go to the headmistress' office. Roleplay schedule: I won't be online on Mondays and Wednesdays until 3 pm. I have saturday classes as well and will be online, but have to go back home at 2 pm and arrive at 5 pm. Unless something (uncommon) pops up, i should be able to come by the other days of the week and after the specified hours. Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. Gallery ma_leshachikha_girl_Juniper_slavic__by_athorment-d7bmby2.png|Concept Art|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-leshachikha-Girl-Slavic-442780922 MA-Phase4_fight_Juniper.png|Chibis Against the Elements (Event) Fan Artwork MA-livestream_sketches_Juniper_by_noirsoldat-d7i5z66.png|by NoirSoldat|link=http://noirsoldat.deviantart.com/art/Livestream-Sketches-453775182 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy